Mysterious Happenings
by GreeceXCats527
Summary: Me and my friends were just bored one day. We went to bed, and bam! We're in another world. Of anime. It sound so happy! Until you realize who I have to live with. And the whole reason we're there is because Abby wished that she could meet Finland. So, it's her fault. Join us as we try and get home. Where we can safely watch anime.


**A/N; Ok. I'm bored. This is what I do when I'm bored! Weird, huh? Oh, and I know its in 1st person past-tense right now, but later it will probably go into 1st person present. Enjoy what ever I decide to** **write!**

**I don't own what I decide to write about, or the cover art which I just probably Googled. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was hot. Very hot. I was bored. So was my friend. We were sitting under her trampoline, leaning back against the support poles. Her brother was bouncing on the trampoline, and I got kicked in the face every few seconds. The 50th time I got kicked, I grabbed his foot and held on.

"Hey, Sicily, let go!" he cried kicking out at my face. "Let go, let go, let go!"

My friend snickered. "You only get what you deserve, Pedro," she laughed.

Pedro just rolled his eyes. "Hey, what goes around, comes around," he snapped. I let go of his foot just as he tugged really hard. The little boy flew straight across the trampoline and hit his head on a support pole. "Ow!"

Quinn and I couldn't stop laughing. Her brother always got into the worst trouble. 5 summers before this, he had gotten sprayed by a skunk. The next year he fell into a deep pit of mud. 3 summers ago, Pedro got a bee's nest stuck on his head! Next year, he fell down a man-hole. Last year, we had gone back-yard camping, and Pedro set the garden on fire! And every time, it was the firefighters who came. Into this year, we always said, 'It's not summer until the firemen come!"

Just then, Quinn's Mom called us in for dinner. I tied my jacket around my head (hey, why do I have a jacket if it's hot?) to keep out of the sun and jogged inside.

We sat down in front of hamburgers and fries, which were home made. I put lettuce, pickles, ketchup, and tomatoes on mine, while Quinn just put on 5 slices of cheese. Typical Quinn, always going for the cheese. Pedro, however, was for once not eat everything in sight. He just kept yawning and yawning.

"Why don't you go to bed?" Quinn's Mom suggested. He got up, not acknowledging (I spelled it right!)that she had said anything and climbed up the stairs.

* * *

I lay down in my bed. The cool cotton sheets were nice compared to the hot outside air. I gazed up at the ceiling, thinking about how odd the shade of blue was before I dozed off. Slightly. I still wasn't really asleep, so I sat up, stopped pretending to snore, and grabbed my book.

Opening up to page 57, and read and looked at the pictures (sound little kid-ish, huh?) of the people doing stupid stuff. Then, I thought, _Hey, wasn't I reading Warriors Cats that isn't real manga?_ But, I kept reading. When I had completely finished Hetalia, Axis Powers; Volume 1, I went to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, the ceiling wasn't blue. My bed didn't have cotton sheets. And worst of all, I was in a dress!

Okay, so it wasn't a dress. But still, a nightgown is close! _Too_ close for my liking, if you ask me. I patted myself down, looking for any pockets. I found none. Where was my phone? And where was Quinn? Now I had reason to freak out.

Oh, I still haven't mentioned the worst part yet. At first, I thought somebody was trying to burn the house down. Obviously, the small thought crossed my mind that role playing was messing up my brain, and that England was cooking food, but of course that would make me delusional! So, I just opened the closet as I decided to play along. Okay, so this was going to be hard. Really hard.

The only thing in that freaking closet was dresses, and shoes, and dresses, and bows, and shoes, and did I mention **dresses**? So, I thought to myself, _Sicilia, you're just having a dream. You'll wake up, and then you can RPWC more! And hey! Maybe Quinn and Abby are in your dream, too!_

So, I pulled on one of the horrid things, squeezed my feet into the tiny shoes, and practically fell down the stairs. I sat at the table, and watched the person in the kitchen fail very epically at putting a little bit of pepper on eggs. When he turned around, I almost had a heart attack I was so scared!

"Hey, Sis, want some pancakes?"

* * *

**A/N; told you I was bored.**


End file.
